rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliation
Affiliations Signal Academy Ruby is a former student of Signal Academy. While there, she was taught how to wield Crescent Rose by her uncle and teacher, Qrow Branwen, and made some friends whom she tried to keep in touch with during Volume 1. Beacon Academy Ruby is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. She was admitted two years earlier than the average student because Professor Ozpin was impressed by the fighting abilities she exhibits during her battle with Roman Torchwick and his henchmen, as well as her silver eyes. Team RWBY Ruby is the leader of Team RWBY. Despite being the youngest member, her team respected and followed her leadership faithfully, albeit after some hesitation on Weiss Schnee's part. She shares a close personal bond with her teammates, and is visibly disheartened upon hearing of the team's disbandment during "End of the Beginning". After Ruby reunites with Yang and Weiss in "Known by its Song" and Blake in "Haven's Fate", the team is reformed. Team JNPR Ruby is on good terms with all members of Team JNPR, and she often interacts with Jaune Arc. In "End of the Beginning", following Beacon Academy's destruction and Pyrrha Nikos' demise, she sets out with what remains of Team JNPR to Haven, in Mistral, in hopes of uprooting the conspiracy that left Beacon in ruins. Several months after leaving Patch, Ruby is shown to have grown closer to them and they all consider themselves a team who will stay together. However, in "Kuroyuri", Ruby expresses her guilt to Jaune about dragging all of them along and placing them in grave danger. Family Qrow Branwen Qrow is Ruby's uncle and a former teacher at Signal Academy. Qrow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Qrow started training her. Weiss suggests in "It's Brawl in the Family" that Ruby got her recklessness from Qrow. In "Burning the Candle", it is revealed that Ruby and Yang Xiao Long were saved by Qrow when they were both children. Ruby is shown to adore her uncle in "It's Brawl in the Family", as she greets him with childish glee and claims to Weiss that Qrow was winning in his battle with Winter Schnee. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby learns from Qrow about the heritage of her silver eyes. With Ozpin missing, her uncle vows to finish his work, and Ruby volunteers to help him. Qrow accepts, but he tells her to recover first while dropping hints about answers being in Haven. Qrow follows Ruby when she sets out on her mission to Haven with the remaining members of Team JNPR. In "Tipping Point", Qrow appears at the last second to stop Tyrian's stinger from striking Ruby, giving her a reassuring smile. As Qrow and Tyrian fight in "Punished", Ruby tries to help him, but he tells her to keep back. However, she does not completely obey. After the battle, Ruby shows concern for her uncle when he collapses from his injury. In "A Much Needed Talk", after Qrow fills her and the others in on what is going in with Salem, Ruby confronts Qrow about her absolute trust in him not being reciprocated when he followed Team RNJR instead of joining them. Qrow reveals that it was not about lack of trust on his part, but that he was protecting them by keeping back due to his misfortune Semblance. This temporary clash does not damage their relationship, and Ruby is very much distressed to discover later that Qrow is suffering from being poisoned by Tyrian. She carries him on a stretcher to get help and sticks with him when Team RNJR needs to split directions. While riding on an airship to Mistral in "No Safe Haven", Ruby is concerned that Qrow will not make it. But after their arrival, he is treated and recovers, much to her relief. Yet despite her obvious admiration of him, she gets annoyed when he comes home drunk, which is shown in "Welcome to Haven". Taiyang Xiao Long According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she sounds like their dad. Also, during her interaction with Penny regarding overprotective fathers, she says that she knows how it feels with a sympathetic face, signifying his high degree of over-protectiveness, which she doesn't seem to really enjoy. However, Ruby also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. In "Field Trip" Ruby is overjoyed that their father has sent Yang and her a package. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby is watched over by Taiyang as she recovers. She later leaves home in the winter without telling her dad personally, leaving only a letter explaining her departure. Summer Rose Summer is Ruby's late mother. According to Yang, Ruby was left torn following her mother's death but was probably too young to understand it at the time. Ruby apparently visits Summer's Gravestone routinely, doing so in the "Red" Trailer, "Round One" and "End of the Beginning". Ruby is seen talking to Summer about the events in her life, casually addressing her as if she were still there. Ruby also remarks that she still misses her. Zwei Ruby is seen to clearly love her pet dog, as evidenced by her jumping for joy when he arrives in her team's dorm room. Ruby even goes as far to sneak Zwei on her mission with her team and their shadowing Huntsman Bartholomew Oobleck. Team STRQ Raven Branwen Prior to meeting Raven, Ruby has been wary of her, shown when Qrow airs his suspicions of Raven having the Spring Maiden in her tribe. When they finally meet in "The More the Merrier", Ruby tries to reason with Raven, saying that fighting Salem is not hopeless and asks the bandit to join them to fight together. Her efforts are in vain, however, as Raven allows Cinder to attack Ruby. Beacon Academy Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda Goodwitch, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." He is later seen paying particular attention to Ruby's performance during the initiation. Ozpin is also very interested in Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby entrusts Ozpin when she discreetly tells him of the White Fang hideout at Mountain Glenn in "Field Trip". He is also seen giving her advice in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" and "Dance Dance Infiltration". In "Round One", Ruby stated that the more she gets to know him, the more he starts sounding like her uncle, Qrow. When Ruby reunites with Ozpin in "Unforeseen Complications", she tries to assure him that all of the hardships she and Team RNJR went through were not his fault, but to no avail. Ozpin personally trains Ruby in hand-to-hand combat through Oscar Pine. Whilst Ruby is able to best Oscar, Ozpin himself is more of a challenge and he defeats her while explaining faults to her approach afterwards. In "True Colors", Ruby asks Ozpin if Salem has the Relic of Choice stored at Beacon now that Cinder is the Fall Maiden. Ozpin reassures Ruby that the Relic of Choice is "a bit harder to find" than those at other academies. Ozpin also anticipates her question of whether his cane is a Relic or not, and Ruby, Ozpin and Qrow share a laugh when he answers. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda rescued Ruby from Roman's attack in her first appearance. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a Huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed by Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back". However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist", hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her riding crop for emphasis. Team RWBY Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust. Ruby was seriously upset by Weiss' aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend". Weiss has since stated that Ruby's hyperactivity and lack of forethought is a big cause of tension between them. The two have learned to work together and there is some indication that the tension is lessening, now that they are both parts of Team RWBY. By "Players and Pieces", both are able to open to one another slightly but have not become friends yet. Although Ruby appears to try befriending her, Weiss is still bothered by Ruby's childish antics, as seen in Peter Port's class lesson about the Grimm. But after Ruby talks with Ozpin and Weiss talks with Port, the two seem to be on better terms with each other, with Weiss saying she believes Ruby can be a great leader and promising to be the best teammate. Although they have reconciled, Weiss is still stern with Ruby when she makes mistakes, such as calling her a "dunce" after she misunderstands Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance of "polarity" as being the power to "control poles", when it actually means controlling magnetism. By "The Stray", Ruby and Weiss have developed some rapport, and they are seen acting far more friendly to each other. However, after Blake's accidental revelation of being a Faunus and former member of the White Fang, Ruby stills seems to be distressed by Weiss' attitude, as much of which also causes her pain, in sense of being a leader and keeping her friends together. As of "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to have developed a better and closer relationship, which was seen when after the two lost against Yang, each on different turns, the two hug and "cry" together. Ruby also laughs at Weiss' small joke following their battle against Roman in his Atlesian Paladin. In "Round One", after Weiss saves Ruby from being attacked during the match, she calls Weiss her "BFF". While Weiss refutes this label, Ruby nonetheless holds it to be true. In "End of the Beginning" Weiss follows Ruby to find Jaune and Pyrrha showing total faith in her. Upon hearing, from Yang, that Weiss was taken away by her father, Ruby is visibly saddened. After several months have passed, in "The Next Step", when Nora Valkyrie mentions the Schnee Dust Company, she feels a bit saddened, hinting that she still thinks about Weiss. In "Known by its Song", Ruby unexpectedly reunites with Weiss in Mistral, and they tearfully share a reunion hug together with Yang. In "Alone Together", the two of them share a great concern for Yang when she angrily states that she does not care for Blake anymore. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden" Ruby rushes to Weiss' side after seeing her injured and is relieved when she sees that her life isn't in danger anymore, thanks to Jaune's intervention. In "Haven's Fate" the two are fighting together against Hazel, Emerald and Mercury, before being joined by Blake. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate and teammate of Ruby's. They have developed a strong bond as teammates, though their relationship was colder to start off with. In "The Shining Beacon", despite helping out Ruby, Blake shows indifference to her as evidenced when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake is already walking away. That night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially, this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but the two find common ground over their shared love of books. When Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her during the initiation, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to socialize with Blake. Later, when observing a recent crime scene, Ruby was quick to agree with and defend Blake's statement on how it did not make sense that the White Fang would rob a Dust store, saying that it could have been Roman Torchwick, a criminal she encountered a few months ago. After Blake implied herself as being a Faunus, Ruby tried to help her but was unable when she quickly ran out of the room, showing that Ruby cares for all her teammates. According to Ruby, she and Blake are already friends, as both already get along, although she is still quiet. Ruby also notes on how Blake's cat ears are cute. The two seem to be on good and friendly terms, as Ruby herself was willing to help Blake in fighting their enemies. Both also seem to fight perfectly well together, as seen when fighting off against Roman, using their speed to their advantage when he piloted the Atlesian Paladin-290. After the Battle of Beacon, Ruby is saddened by the fact that Blake ran away after the battle. Although Ruby believes that Blake might have had a good reason for running away, contrary to what Yang believes. In "Alone Together", Ruby wishes that Blake was in Mistral with the rest of Team RWBY. In "Downfall", Ruby is surprised when she sees Blake again. But as they are in the midst of battle, she allows her teammate to head back out and fight. In "Haven's Fate", Ruby is surprised when Blake rejoins her and Weiss and asks if they are alright. After the battle, Ruby asks Blake what she is doing at Haven and later welcomes her back into the team. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older half-sister and friend. When they were young, Yang used to read Ruby storybooks filled with the deeds of great heroes, which inspired Ruby to become a Huntress. In addition, Ruby cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. They both attended Beacon Academy at the same time, during which Yang has shown high levels of affection for Ruby, much to her embarrassment. Despite this, from the moment they arrived at Beacon, Yang has tried to pressure Ruby into finding friends as well as a team that didn't include her, in order to help Ruby be less socially awkward. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby and Yang's relationship becomes strained after the events of the Battle of Beacon, mostly due to Yang's crushed emotional state. Although Ruby is visibly disheartened by how crestfallen Yang has become, she respects her sister's wishes to be left alone. In "No Safe Haven", it is revealed that Ruby has been writing letters to Yang over the course of her trip to Haven, not knowing if they have reached her sister or not. She writes another letter, expressing her apologies to Yang for leaving home like she did, her loneliness without her sister and their friends, and her desires to reassemble Team RWBY. In "Known by its Song", Ruby is unexpectedly reunited with Yang in Mistral. Upon seeing her sister, she frantically tries to apologize to her for leaving her behind in Patch. However, her apology is cut short when Yang hugs her. The sisters share a heartfelt reunion. In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby admires Yang's new arm and cheers for her during her arm wrestle with Nora. Later, she is concerned for Yang when her older sister confronts Ozpin about his secrets and when it looks as though she is about to leave. In "Alone Together", Ruby is concerned for Yang again when she states that she does not care for Blake anymore. But she is relieved to find Yang calm after her talk with Weiss. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden" Ruby saves Yang from Emerald and Mercury and prepares to fight alongside her sister. In "Downfall", she directs Yang to head for the vault and stop Raven and Cinder from taking the Relic of Knowledge. In "Haven's Fate", after Yang reemerges with the Relic in hand, Ruby is relieved with her safety and success. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the first episode, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground after she collapses upon finding herself alone. She later returns the favor in helping him to get to Beacon Cliff after he was stunned by a near-miss from Pyrrha's javelin, Miló, in the academy's locker hall. At one point, when Yang suggests that Ruby made one friend (Jaune), Ruby states that Weiss counts as a negative friend and that the two balance each other out. During her race to find her sister first during the initiation test, Ruby muses that she would not mind being teamed up with Jaune because she thinks he is kind and funny, though she is not confident in his ability as a fighter. Weeks after the Initiation, Ruby and Jaune hang out often along with their respective teams as shown in "Jaunedice". Ruby shows concern about Jaune who is being bullied by Cardin Winchester and helps Pyrrha stop Jaune from dropping the topic. After Jaune is blackmailed by Cardin, he spends less time with Ruby and she comments about it during their now unusual meeting in "Forever Fall". Despite Jaune insisting that he is a failure as a person and leader, Ruby continues curtly contradicting him. She is shown to be confident when talking to Jaune such as her comment about him being a failure when they first met. Ruby says he has to be a better leader, otherwise, his team will fail with him, and insists that it is within his ability. Ruby continues her friendship with Jaune throughout their time at Beacon. During Team JNPR's match against Team BRNZ in "New Challengers...", she happily cheers Jaune on. In "End of the Beginning", after the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, Jaune decides to travel with Ruby to Haven to find any leads on their enemies, and for the justice on behalf of Pyrrha. In "The Next Step", after defeating Geist, Ruby laughs at Jaune for wearing a rabbit logo hoodie of Pumpkin Pete. She saw it for the first time after he takes off part of his armor while waiting for the Faunus blacksmith to bring his modified Crocea Mors. In "Remembrance", she teases Jaune about how many sisters he has, giggling when he says the correct number of seven. Later, she tried comforting him in the aftermath of discovering Shion and witnessing another death. She also showed concern and respectful distance when she came across him training to a video of Pyrrha while everyone else slept. The two remain together when Team RNJR splits up in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". Together they carry Qrow on a stretcher to get him help. When nothing is found in Kuroyuri, Ruby apologizes to Jaune, revealing that she has been burdening herself for what they are all caught up in. Jaune comforts and encourages her, listing how much she has lost and how her determination to do right inspires them to be with her. In "Lighting the Fire", Ruby expresses her confidence that Jaune will figure out what his Semblance is. When Jaune attacks Cinder in "The More the Merrier", Ruby attempts to come to his side before Emerald intercepts her. Seeing Jaune and Cinder charging each other scares her enough to have her flashback to seeing Pyrrha's death and activates her Silver Eyed Powers again. Overall, outside of Team RWBY, Jaune appears to be Ruby's closest friend, working together to become more than what they are. Despite both being team leaders, they are able to cooperate quite well on the battlefield, their leadership styles balancing each other out. Nora Valkyrie Although not much interaction has been shown between Ruby and Nora, their teams spend a lot of time together during their time at Beacon. After the two form Team RNJR along with Jaune and Lie Ren, they become considerably closer. They travel to Haven together and are able to engage in conversation easily. Ruby and Nora have also been shown to fight well together, as Ruby occasionally gives Nora power-ups, such as carrying Nora by using her Semblance or shooting her friend with a blast of electricity. The two can easily agree on things; for example, they are angered by Jaune insulting Qrow. Pyrrha Nikos Although the two have not had much direct interaction, the two are often seen sitting together in the cafeteria with their teams. Both girls share the same concern for Jaune, and together they attempt to make him accept the fact that he is being bullied so that he can ask for help. When Pyrrha shows up in "Round One", Ruby greets her with great enthusiasm, showing that they have formed a significant bond. In "PvP", Pyrrha is manipulated into using her Semblance to destroy Penny. However, in "Battle of Beacon" Ruby still protects her from the Nevermore and does not blame her for Penny's death. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby swears to Nora and Ren that she will help find and bring Jaune and Pyrrha back. Ruby finds Pyrrha atop Beacon Tower and is horrified to see Cinder execute Pyrrha and disintegrate her body. Upon seeing this, Ruby activates the hidden power of her silver eyes. After waking up, Qrow confirms Pyrrha's death, and Ruby is visibly disheartened, but she still remains stoic. As a way of honoring Pyrrha's death, she travels to Haven with the rest of Pyrrha's former team to uncover the truth behind those who attacked Vale. In "Remembrance", it is revealed that Ruby has been having strange dreams that most likely stemmed from the night Pyrrha was killed. The dreams appeared as dark and void with silver circles floating along the sides. Despite the darkness, voices, and sometimes weapons clashing, can be heard. The most common among the voices was Pyrrha's saying Jaune's name repetitively. Ruby often wakes up abruptly during these dreams, but she does not disclose this with the rest of Team RNJR. Ruby later finds out that the dreams likely manifested due to overhearing instructional training videos, made by Pyrrha, being used by Jaune while everyone else slept. Ruby looks on guiltily at this and leaves him, keeping a respectful distance. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby states that Pyrrha was a person who took the chance of helping someone, even if that chance was small, and she died in a battle she knew she could not win. Ruby has thought of Pyrrha since her death and keeps moving forward in her memory. In "The More the Merrier", upon seeing Jaune and Cinder about to clash, Ruby remembers Pyrrha's death and cries out to stop the fight, unleashing her powers in reaction. Lie Ren Ruby and Ren originally did not have much interaction, although their teams spent a lot of time together at Beacon. When Team RNJR is formed, they become closer despite Ren's quiet disposition. The two travel together with Jaune and Nora to Haven and are shown to get along well, in combat especially. Ruby also appears to be concerned about Ren while they are in Oniyuri. However, in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Ruby argues with Ren about heading to Kuroyuri to find medical supplies for Qrow before Team RNJR decides to split up. In "Known by its Song", Ruby is shown cooking alongside Ren and work together well, though she gets defensive when he critiques her cooking. In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby notes that when Ren speaks openly that he has a tendency to become rather deep and philosophical. She also commends his ferociousness during the battle with the Nuckelavee. Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Not much interaction has happened between Ruby and Cardin, but in Chapter 1 and 2 of the manga, Ruby appears to dislike Cardin for bullying Jaune. The two are then put in a duel against each other moderated by Goodwitch. At first, Ruby is nervous fighting Cardin, but she musters enough strength to defeat him. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Ruby is seen to get along well with Sun, despite having few interactions. She herself considers him a friend, as Sun thinks the same, shown in "Painting the Town..." where she did not want him getting involved in her team's investigation. Sun disagreed, saying she should always get friends involved. In "End of the Beginning", Sun does not want her to go after Pyrrha and Jaune out of fear that she would not come back. When she goes anyway, he says that she better come back and shows that he clearly cares for her as a friend. Team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina Ruby and Velvet appear to be on friendly terms with one another as seen in "Destiny", where they start up a conversation about Velvet's photography. Ruby hesitantly says she is getting better, indicating that the subject has come up between them before. Velvet also tries to comfort Ruby over what had happened to Yang after the match with Mercury. Atlesian Military James Ironwood Ruby encounters General James Ironwood three times, each time with him as her authority figure. The first time is just after she encounters the masked Cinder Fall in the CCT and he compliments her actions. The second time is in her dorm room when Ironwood speaks to the girls about Yang's actions and their team's subsequent disqualification from the Tournament. Lastly, she with many other students looks to him for guidance when the Battle of Beacon begins. She learns of his intention to go after his airship and get it back. When Ruby witnesses Ironwood's dropship go down, she takes it upon herself to finish his task and goes after the stolen airship. Ironwood has shown admiration of Ruby's courage and initiative in trying to stop Cinder, as these are traits that he values in all warriors, soldiers, and people in general. Winter Schnee Ruby first meets Winter in "It's Brawl in the Family". Winter comments that Ruby is "appropriately underwhelming", but Ruby doesn't seem to understand this insult. Winter then goes on to sincerely thank Ruby for "taking an interest" in her sister Weiss. Ruby acts rather awkward around Winter in an attempt to be polite. She attempts to match her decorum and refined speech, such as using long words and phrases, and even curtseying. When Winter gets into a fight, Ruby initially acts concerned for Winter, but once she realizes her opponent is Qrow, she quickly drops this and starts cheering for her uncle. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall The two first met indirectly during a dust store robbery, where she fought Ruby from an airship and defended herself from Ruby's Crescent Rose ammunition. Around the time of the Vytal Festival, and the beginning of the second semester at Beacon, the two meet again, for the first time face to face. Cinder claims she is visiting from Haven, alongside Emerald and Mercury. Ruby, unaware that Cinder was the one helping Roman before, redirects them to the building they are supposed to go. Cinder thanks her in response, saying they will see each other around. Ruby amicably agrees. Later, in "Dance Dance Infiltration", the two fight again for a brief moment, Ruby not recognizing Cinder due to the latter wearing a mask. However, the encounter reached an abrupt halt upon the arrival of James Ironwood, which gave Cinder the opportunity to flee. However, in "End of the Beginning", Ruby finally sees Cinder for what she is, and is horrified as she watches her kill Pyrrha. The emotional turmoil causes Ruby to unleash the hidden power of her silver eyes, shocking Cinder as a white light envelopes her. When Qrow tries to have Ruby remember that night, Ruby begins to remember Cinder and is angered by what had happened. In "The Next Step", it is revealed that Ruby severely crippled Cinder, robbing her of her left eye and voice. As with Cinder's antagonism towards Ruby, Ruby's antagonism toward Cinder is mutual and is evident in "Tipping Point". Cinder's ruthlessness terrifies Ruby, who is according to Blake, "the embodiment of purity." However, Ruby is determined not to draw power from her sorrow, as was implied in her letter to Yang, in contrast to Cinder, who is motivated by revenge for her defeat and disfigurement by Ruby's powers. Cinder's murder of Pyrrha Nikos seems to have left Ruby with a degree of post-traumatic stress, as seen during Cinder's duel with Jaune at Haven in "The More the Merrier". The battle forced Ruby to flash back to Pyrrha's murder, causing her to momentarily engage her silver eyes' powers in reaction. Emerald Sustrai Ruby initially believed that Emerald was her friend, and acted friendly towards her whenever they met. However, Emerald is actually simply manipulating Ruby and finds her constant cheerfulness aggravating. The two first met in "Welcome to Beacon", when Ruby accidentally bumped into her while running to the library to retrieve her board game. Emerald helps the latter up after she fell, telling Ruby to mind where she is going. Ruby then redirects Emerald, Mercury and Cinder to their respective building. In "Extracurricular", Emerald is seen putting on a friendly act around Ruby, smiling sweetly when she speaks to her, but scowling and rolling her eyes as soon as Ruby looks away. In "Breach", after the battle, Emerald briefly joins Ruby and the rest of her team in celebrating their victory. In "Round One", Ruby and Emerald greet each other amiably and share a pleasant conversation, and Ruby even invites her and her team out to lunch. However, once their backs are turned, Emerald expresses her intense dislike for Ruby and her team to Mercury, claiming that she can't stand their constant positivity. Evidently, she only tolerates their presence due to being on a fact-finding mission for Cinder. But in "Destiny", Ruby begins to become suspicious of Emerald and Mercury after learning of Coco's "hallucinations" from Velvet. Her suspicions are confirmed when she spots Emerald inside the Amity Colosseum, contrary to reports of her returning to Haven with Mercury. When they encounter each other again and fight in "The More the Merrier", Ruby questions why Emerald is serving Salem, to which she finds that Emerald is serving Cinder out of debt. In "Haven's Fate", Ruby fruitlessly tries to persuade Emerald and her allies to stop fighting as everyone is clearly worn out from the battle. Mercury Black Although they haven't interacted much, Ruby was the one who redirected Mercury along with Emerald and Cinder to their location within Beacon, after claiming they were lost. She herself is also impressed by his combat abilities, seen in Mercury's fight with Pyrrha. In "Destiny", Ruby sees Mercury's true colors after she becomes suspicious of him and Emerald. She encounters him in the stadium's maintenance hall in fighting form, despite him supposedly having a broken leg and allegedly returning to Haven. In "Downfall" Ruby head butts Mercury during their battle, vowing to do whatever it takes to silence him. In the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology, a graphic art collection of supplemental stories, Ruby is reluctantly pulled onto the floor by Mercury as a partner during the Beacon Dance. Roman Torchwick Although the two interacted only five times, Roman had a clear dislike and hostility towards her. The two first met when she foiled a Dust store robbery prior to her enrollment at Beacon. They met again in "Black and White." Their confrontation was short because he instantly attacked her, rendering her unable to battle and prompting Penny to fight in her defense. Once again, they met in "No Brakes", where he enjoyed toying with her. Her attempts to escape all failed until the arrival of her team. Roman ordered the White Fang to kill her, shooting at her as well, further demonstrating his hostility. They fight for the final time in "Heroes and Monsters" on top of a hijacked Atlesian airship. Their differences in their beliefs were made perfectly clear: while Ruby believed that she and her allies will stop Cinder's faction and protect the world, Roman proclaimed that Huntsmen like her will die and dishonest men like him will survive. However, he was eaten alive by a Griffon in an ironic twist. She did not show a single shred of remorse or sadness for his death. Months later, when she and her team are ambushed by Tyrian Callows in Oniyuri, she asks the tracker if he has come on Roman's behalf, indicating she has not forgotten her old enemy. Salem's Faction Salem Although the two have not officially met, Salem is fully aware of Ruby's powers as a Silver-Eyed Warrior. She considers the girl a threat to her plans, arranging for Tyrian to capture Ruby rather than the Spring Maiden, though she does not elaborate on why she wants the girl alive. In "Punished", Ruby hears of Salem for the first time through her uncle Qrow, when Tyrian reveals that "the queen" sent him to fetch her. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby states that she is afraid of Salem for her willingness to kill both her enemies and innocent bystanders. In "Haven's Fate", Ruby is confronted by an enormous illusion of Salem created by Emerald's breakdown. This leaves Ruby utterly terrified. Tyrian Callows Salem arranges for Tyrian to find and capture Ruby. Tyrian, though briefly dejected that he is not supposed to kill her, quickly becomes gleeful and anxious to begin the hunt. He strongly hinted that he's willing to destroy one of Ruby's eyes in the interest of avenging Cinder's crippled one. Tyrian tracks Ruby to Oniyuri, where he reveals his plans to capture her. The battle concludes when Ruby cuts off Tyrian's stinger after Qrow is struck with it. The dismemberment elicits Tyrian into calling her a bitch. Others Penny Polendina Penny is seen to be a good friend of Ruby, despite the two only meeting in "The Stray". In "A Minor Hiccup", having not seen each other in weeks, Penny acts as if she doesn't know Ruby. However, due to Ruby's persistence, Penny gives several excuses or reasons, but she eventually says that she was told not to talk to Ruby. Shortly after Penny saves Ruby from an oncoming truck, Ruby tells Penny she can trust her and that they are friends. Penny then reveals that she is not a real girl, but she is a synthetic person who can generate Aura. Despite this, Ruby still considers her a 'real' person and promises to not tell anyone else Penny's secret. In "PvP", Ruby is devastated over Penny's death, dropping to her knees and sobbing at the loss of her friend. At the start of "Battle of Beacon" despite the chaos happening around her, Ruby is momentarily in a state of shock. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby states that Penny was killed just to make a statement and that she has thought about Penny ever since the Fall of Beacon. She also states that she is fighting Salem because she knows that Penny would have done the same for her. Oscar Pine Ruby meets Oscar in "Welcome to Haven", and is perplexed when he points out her silver eyes. After discovering that he has the soul of Ozpin within him, however, she warms up to him and shares friendly conversations. In "Lighting the Fire", Ruby spars with Oscar and later shows encouragement in finding his Semblance. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby shares with Oscar the fear she has for Salem and the sorrow she endured after losing Penny and Pyrrha. She also acknowledges him for his bravery and perseverance. References Category:Affiliation pages